A Reason For Everything
by If You Get My Drift
Summary: Ever wondered why Kyo doesn't attack Yuki in his sleep?  Then read on!  This is what happens when I think too hard!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer (see?): I have the anime and some of the manga, but I don't think that counts…sniff

**WARNING: YAOI!!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT YOU HAVE EITHER BEEN BIASED OR DEPRIVED!!**

**Please try to enjoy this disgrace to the world of yaoi fanfic…bye.**

**Also, I'm sorry for Kyo's pottymouth…but only a little.**

* * *

There was a reason for everything Kyo Sohma did. Or, by extension, everything he _didn't_ do. Maybe they weren't always very _good_ reasons, but they were reasons, dammit! Ahem…This being said, there was a reason Kyo didn't attack Yuki in his sleep. Not after what happened the first—and _only_—time.

—Flashback—

Tonight. He was going to attack that Damn Rat tonight and **finally** beat him! The purple-headed bastard would never see it coming! He wouldn't even be able to get away, if his demeanor upon awakening was any indication. Whatever the hell that meant. Kyo didn't have time for big words. He was too excited!

SCREEEK!

'…the fuck?!' Kyo nearly had a heart attack before stepping off the floorboard **very carefully.** If Yuki—or Shigure, for that matter (A/N: This is pre-Tohru-kun)—woke up, he was severely and royally screwed. If they guessed what he was planning, he would never have another chance. Ever. He continued quietly down the hall while simultaneously cursing squeaky floorboards in every way he knew how.

Barely breathing, he came to a halt in front of Yuki's room. He put his ear to the door, listening desperately for any sound other than that of quiet breathing. Yes! Nothing!

'If you make any noise, Kyo, I'm gonna kill you!' he thought to himself.

It felt like hours before the door was open far enough for Kyo to squeeze through. In all actuality, however, it was about a minute and a half. During which Yuki almost woke up once, scaring Kyo a little farther than half to death.

Anyways…he was in at last! Now all that remained to be done was to tiptoe the remaining seven feet (A/N: I have no clue how far it is) to the Rat's bed and then commence beating the living hell out of him. 'Heheh, easy,' thought Kyo, rubbing his hands together.

**'In theory, that is.'**

'Fuck off, you. I've got enough to think about right now without my goddamn conscience interrupting!'

'**I'm just saying, what if he **_**does**_** wake up? What if he completely pulverizes you?' **(A/N: Coughcoughasusualcoughcough)

'Shut up, dammit! He couldn't!'

'**He **_**could**_**. And you know it.'**

'I said shut up!'

**'I just think it's a bad idea, that's all. Just trying to appeal to your sense of self-preservation.'**

'Whatever.'

Kyo continued on his—ahem—'merry' way, albeit still slightly miffed about what his bastard of a conscience had told him.

'But nevermind,' he thought, excitement rising. He was almost there! Just one more—

Maybe it was because the book was black. Maybe that was why Kyo hadn't seen it. Nevertheless, he tripped. And fell. Fell right on top of—

"K…Kyo?"

'Oh God. Kill me now.'

He had landed on Yuki.

* * *

Mwahahahaha! CLIFFHANGER!!! Sort of…there is another chapter, though! Let me live!!

And if anyone's wondering how the hell it's pre-Tohru-kun and he's in the house, he snuck away from Kazuma-dono's in the middle of the night. So there.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI!!! I told you there was another chapter, didn't I?**

**Disclaimer: If Furuba was owned by a yaoi fangirl, you would know. Trust me.**

**YAOI!!! THAT MEANS BOY ON BOY SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT GO FLY A KITE OR SOMETHING!**

_

* * *

Maybe it was because the book was black. Maybe that was why Kyo hadn't seen it. Nevertheless, he tripped. And fell. Fell right on top of—_

"_K…Kyo?"_

'_Oh God. Kill me now.'_

_He had landed on Yuki._

Yuki yawned, still half-asleep. Kyo held his breath, wondering, terrified, why the hell Yuki hadn't started beating the life out of him yet.

He nearly jumped out of his skin as Yuki inhaled deeply through his nose. "It _is_ you," breathed the amethyst-eyed boy, eyes half-open.

The only thing keeping Kyo from bolting the **fuck** out of there was the solid fact that if Yuki woke up entirely, he could—and, without a doubt, _would_—pound the **living fuck** out of the Cat.

At least, that was how he tried to rationalize it. But in the back of his mind, he **knew** there was another reason for not fighting back as Yuki slid his pale hands around Kyo's neck and slowly pulled him down.

He was curious.

Hell, this family was fucked up enough that there were more homosexual couples than not.

But Kyo wasn't thinking about that now. All Kyo could think about was:

1) The odd feeling in his stomach

2) The cause of that feeling, namely that the distance between his and Yuki's face was narrowing by the second

And 3) Why the hell (not to mention **how** the hell) Yuki could be doing this if he knew it was Kyo.

But when the distance closed itself (with Yuki's help, of course), Kyo's mind went blank. All he could think about, all he could focus on, was the sensation of Yuki's soft mouth on his own…A tongue running across his bottom lip…His own mouth opening instinctively…And that wonderful, intoxicating taste.

And just** who** he was kissing.

Kyo pulled away abruptly (but a little reluctantly), scarlet eyes wide.

At the loss of contact, Yuki's own violet eyes opened confusedly, blinking up at Kyo.

The Cat gasped softly. "Th-this never happened, got it, ya D-damn Rat?" he whispered, both angry and terrified.

"I do," said Yuki quietly, reaching up to stroke Kyo's face lightly.

Kyo almost leaned into the touch, but forced himself to remember **where **he was and **who** he was with.

Then Kyo fled.

—_End Flashback—_

That particular event was, in fact, one of the main reasons Kyo was **glad** to up and disappear for four months.

That was the reason why Kyo freaked out when Yuki thought he would make a good pillow in front of Tohru. That was the reason Kyo didn't want to share a room with Yuki at the onsen, much less stay in the same house. That was the reason why Kyo had never since attacked Yuki in his sleep.

Because there was a reason for everything Kyo Sohma did. And, especially, for everything he **didn't **do.

**

* * *

Blame my overactive imagination. I do, and it seems to help…Reviews will have their own shrine, flames shall be fed to the monster in my closet. He likes them.**


End file.
